Along with the rapid development of the display technology, touch screen panels have been widely used in our daily life. Currently, depending on their structures, the touch panels may include Add-on Mode Touch Panels, On-Cell Touch Panels and In-Cell Touch Panels. For the In-Cell Touch Panel, touch electrodes are built in a liquid crystal display screen so as to reduce a thickness of the entire module as well as the production cost. As a result, the In-Cell Touch Panel has attached more and more attentions from various manufacturers.
Existing In-Cell capacitive touch panels include mutual-capacitive touch panels and self-capacitive touch panels. For the self-capacitive touch panel, a layer of self-capacitive electrodes is arranged in the touch panel and a driving signal is applied to the self-capacitive electrodes. When the touch panel is not touched by a finger, a capacitance of each self-capacitive electrode is of a constant value a. When the touch panel is being touched by the finger, a capacitance of the self-capacitive electrode is a sum of a capacitance of the finger and the original capacitance a. A touch position may be determined by detecting a change in the capacitance of each self-capacitive electrode.
Nowadays, 3D display technology begins to attract more and more attentions and becomes a development trend for a next-generation telecommunication and display technology. However, it is not well known how to apply In-Cell self-capacitive touch technology to a 3D display device.